Loudspeakers are device that can convert electric energy into sound energy. As the most basic sound producing unit, it is extensively used in terminal electronic devices such as mobile telephones, computers and PADs. When a loudspeaker is assembled with an electronic device, a peripheral housing is generally needed to accommodate the loudspeaker unit; that is, it is assembled with a terminal electronic device in the form of a loudspeaker module. Presently, PC (polycarbonate) is generally used as the material of the housing of loudspeaker modules, and PC may be added with 20% glass fiber to enhance the strength and high temperature resistance characteristic of the module housing.
During the assembling process of loudspeaker modules with whole electronic devices such as mobile telephones and tablet computers, close fitting or even interference fitting between loudspeaker modules and other components of mobile telephones often happens. Because PC is a hard material, such assembling between two hard parts will easily damage and thus deform the housing of loudspeaker module. In addition, as electronic products are increasingly thinner and smaller, and extremely small thickness design becomes the pursuit of mobile telephone industry, the gaps that are left between the components are very small. As the sizes of components have a certain tolerances themselves, zero gaps between the components in the assembling are not unusual. Accordingly, the housing of loudspeaker module is liable to be damaged due to stress deformation, and even the performance of the loudspeaker may be affected.
In the disclosure patent No. CN201310659401.3 published on Mar. 5, 2014, a module housing is provided with an elastic member structure that is integrally injection molded with the module housing, the elastic member combines with the end face of the open end of the front vocal cavity or the rear vocal cavity of the module housing, and the elastic member structure is preferably TPU (thermoplastic polyurethane elastomer), TPE (thermoplastic elastomer) or silica gel material. Such a design can effectively ensure the sealing between the sound producing hole of the module and the sound producing hole of the mobile telephone after the assembling of the module with the terminal is finished, and additionally, due to the presence of the elastic member, a certain elasticity can be guaranteed. However, in this technical solution, the elastic member merely combines with the end face of the open end of the vocal cavity of the module housing to mainly solve the problem of sealing of the sound producing hole, and the contact damage to the module housing in the assembling with the whole machine cannot be reduced significantly. Therefore, improvement must be made on the basis of this to avoid the above defect.